1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to training devices and more particularly to an improved lunge whip for training horses.
2. Prior Art
Lunge whips are used in the lunge training of horses for show purposes and the like. Most such whips are heavy and unbalanced, although they are relatively short. Their weight tends to make the trainer's whip arm tired and sore after a short period of time, thus preventing the effective use of the whip. Conventional lunge whips are generally only about five or six feet in length with a six foot cord lash attached thereto. In order to reach the horse effectively with such a whip, the horse must be moved in a small diameter circle, putting stress on the horse's legs.
There is a need for an improved lunge whip of greater than conventional length which will permit effective lunge training in a wider diameter circle, for example, fifteen to twenty meters, thus reducing stress on the horse's legs. Such an improved whip should be lighter in weight and more balanced than conventional whips and should be easy to maneuver and use without tiring the trainer's whip arm. Preferably, the improved whip should be capable of easy, compact storage without tangling the cord lash thereof. The whip should also be inexpensive, durable and efficient, and be capable of being constructed in a number of sizes and shapes.